First Bites cause Craziness
by SnowyFlame
Summary: Reji bites Madoka and she ends up going crazy by the effects of the poison he injected. What happens when we throw Ryuuga and the others? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story I barely thought of and I just had to write it down….**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beyblade Metal Fusion!**

Madoka sighed as she already finished fixing the last bey. She stretched her arms and yawned. She got up from her spinning chair and started walking upstairs.

As she walked, Madoka didn't notice the banana peel, left by Yuu, and she slipped.

She closed her eyes and waited for impact but didn't feel pain, or didn't feel anything. All she can really feel is an arm around her thin waist.

She opened her blue eyes to come face to face with snake like eyes.

She gasped slightly and smiled, nervously.

"Thanks Reji", she said, hugging him a bit, which he gladly returned.

Ever since the Easter incident, Reji has always been in the shadows, watching over Madoka, making sure nothing bad happens to her.

He nods and lets go of her. She continues upstairs and Reji follows after. Madoka sat on the couch and sighed.

"Today was sure a busy day", she said. Reji nods quietly and he passes her a drink of fruit punch. She thanks him, and drinks it, savoring the fruits flavor. As she drinks, a drop of punch rolls down her mouth.

Reji's eyes widen. He then imagined drops of blood.

He shook his head.

Why was he imagining that? A bang was heard and Madoka accidently, spills the fruits punch, covering her and the floor.

"Gosh, that scared me", she said as she looked out the window.

Reji gulps and his eyes turn into a red orange.

He walks towards Madoka, slowly.

"Reji, are you okay?", Madoka asks, as Reji grabs hold of her arm and pulls her close to him.

Madoka looks into Reji's eyes to realize Reji was not acting like himself. She gasps softly as Reji leans in and bites her neck.

At first, it was like a bee sting and now she felt the increasing pain. "Reji", she whimpers.

She clutches his shirt and cries. She feels like something was entering her system. "Reji, stop!", she shouts.

Reji snaps out of his trance and gasps as he sees what he's done. Madoka had blood streaming down from her neck and Reji had blood dripping from his mouth.

"Madoka", he starts. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me", he adds, shaking his head and falling to his knees.

Madoka smiles and hugs him.

"Reji, it's okay, but I need to know something", she tells him.

"And that is?", he asks.

"Does anything happen to me afterwards?", she wonders. Reji swaetdrops. "Well, this is the first time I bite someone, so I don't know", he says bluntly.

Madoka gasps.

"You mean you don't know?!", she asks-screams. He nods. She yawns and faints.

"Madoka?", he asks as he moves her a bit. He sighs and carries her bridal style. He walks to her room and lays her down and cleans her neck. He goes back down to clean up the mess he made.

Reji bows his head in shame.

He had felt an instinct he hasn't felt since a long time ago. Why now?

"Why did I have to bite Madoka of all people?", he asks himself as a glistening tear escapes his eye.

"Now I will have to wait and see what the effects are for injecting her with the poison", he tells himself as he throws out the dirty towels.

**So what do you think….next chapter will have the effects! Don't miss it!**

**Bye and REVIEW!or Reji will go and bite you!XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy Chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beyblade Metal Fusion!**

Reji eyes snapped open when he heard the bell on the door ring. He sits up and stretches before going and waking up Madoka. He walks in and notices Madoka all dressed up. But one thing that stood out was her eyes. Instead of the warm blue, they were a light green.

She smiles and glomps him.

"Reji-nii", she says as she hugs him with great strength.

He tries hard to breath and Madoka lets go of him.

"I heard the bell ring. Lets go see who it is, okay", she says, winking one of her eyes, causing Reji to blush.

She walked downstairs to see Ryuuga, Yuu, Tsubasa, and Ginga.

Hey eyes had sparkles in them.

"Ryuuga~!", she squealed as she glomped him. He blushes a dark red and , as Reji, tries to breath. He had no idea why. Madoka would never hug him and let alone have inhuman strength. She laughs and lets go of him, her eyes moving on to Yuu.

She grabs Yuu and starts spinning him around, with speed increasing. "SO CUTE!", she shouts as she spins him and to finish off the spin, she threw him to the ceiling. Yuu screamed as he went through the ceiling and falling after a few seconds.

He whimpers and clings to Ryuuga for dear life.

Madoka faces Tsuabsa and smiles.

She points and says, "Grandma!". Tsubasa sweatdrops as she hugs him and starts playing with his hair.

"You have pretty hair, Grandma", Madoka says, giggling. Tsubasa stays quiet and controls his patience.

Ginga coughs. "How about me?", he asks. She pouts and shakes her head. "I don't like you", she says as she walks over to Ryuuga and nuzzle into his neck. Ginga sighs in relief. "Well, I gotta go", he says as he runs out the door.

Reji walks down and Ryuuga literally tackles him. Madoka swinging from his shoulder.

"Please help me", he tells him, the annoyance in his voice. Reji pokes Madoka and she looks up and smiles.

"Reji-nii!", she shouts as she pushes Ryuuga, making him clash with the floor. Reji carries her on his shoulder.

"So what the hell happened?", Ryuuga asks.

"I bit her and I had no idea what the effects were", Reji says, bluntly.

The other three hang their mouths in disbelief.

Madoka laughs and she gasps as her eyes turn back to their normal sapphire color and she falls off Reji's shoulders.

Reji looks at Madoka, who was on the floor.

He sighed and he picked her up. "You guys can go now. I'll make sure she gets her sleep", Reji says, climbing the stairs and not turning back.

Ryuuga and the others leave, after a few minutes.

Reji lays Madoka on her bed. "Now I know what happens when I bite you", he says.

"You act like your complete opposite", he finishes. He caresses her forehead, making a smile form on Madoka. He begins to walk out of the room when he heard, faintly, a whisper.

"I love you, Reji-nii".

**I think I ended I cute…well, I will let you guys decide that! and sorry for not adding too much craziness!:[ Bye and REVIEW!**


End file.
